Every Breath You Take
by Lady Devilish
Summary: One Shot! Saison 2, épisode 13...un rendezvous. Personne ne vient chercher Tommy qui honore son dîner avec Jude... What happens!


**Titre : Every Breath You Take****  
****Auteur : Minty****  
****Rating : PG-13****  
****Theme(s) : Romance****  
****Couple(s) principal(aux) : Jude & Tommy**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Instant Star ni ses personnages.  
**Teaser : **Tommy : Je passe te prendre à 19h, ça te convient ?

Jude : Essaierais-tu de me saouler Quincy ?

Jude : J'aurais pu te le prouver d'une autre manière.

Tommy : Je n'ai plus vraiment le courage de te ramener chez toi.

**Episode 213, « Date With The Night »****Personne n'est venu chercher Tommy au concert de Jude.**

_Le concert se termina et le groupe commença à ranger les instruments. La foule se dispersait et Jude en profita pour se faufiler prés de Tommy. Il la vit s'approcher, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'elle il perdit le fil de ses mots et mit rapidement fin à son coup de fil._

Tommy: Quel concert Jude! Félicitation!

Jude: Merci…Hum, pour se soir…On se retrouve où ?

Tommy : Je passe te prendre à 19h, ça te convient ?

Jude : D'accord.

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Tommy vit clairement l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Son sourire, ses yeux…voilà quelles étaient ses faiblesses. Mais il devait faire attention à ne pas succomber, du moins pas si vite._

_Les pensées de Tommy firent rapidement interrompu par Liam qui venait vers eux._

Liam : Mr Quincy ?

_Tommy le regarda, attendant la suite._

Liam : Suivez moi.

_Alors que Liam tournait déjà les talons, Tommy tourna la tête vers Jude en levant les yeux au ciel. Il lui glissa un rapide « A se soir, 19h » à l'oreille. La jeune fille sentit ses joues légèrement rosir et son sourire s'agrandir. Elle suivit Tommy des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule. _

_Jude franchit le seuil de sa maison et monta rapidement prendre sa douche. Elle était partit tout de suite du concert pour avoir le temps de se préparer. _

_Elle ne niait pas avoir été étonné, un peu plus tôt, par l'invitation de Tommy à dîner. Pourtant elle savait que les liens s'étaient resserrés entre eux ces derniers temps._

Liam : Pressé Mr Quincy ?

Tommy : Pardon ?

Liam : Vous n'arrêter pas de regarder votre montre.

Tommy : Hum, désolé.

Liam : Un rendez vous peut-être ?

Tommy : …

_Tommy ne tenait pas particulièrement à répondre à cette question et pour une fois il fut heureux de voir Darius arriver._

_Jude farfouilla dans son placard et essaya des vêtements pendant une bonne demi-heure devant sa glace. Elle voulait plaire à Tommy mais elle ne devait pas en faire trop non plus étant donné qu'après leur dîner, ils devaient se rendre à la soirée de lancement de l'album. Finalement elle se décida pour un jean et un débardeur couleur crème, assez long qui descendait sur ses fesses. Il lui restait encore 45minutes, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Elle appliqua du fard à paupière gris/noir qu'elle estompa sur les bords puis fit un trait d'eye-liner pour relever son regard. Après avoir mit son mascara, Jude s'attela à ses cheveux. Elle les détacha, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules et refit quelques boucles._

_Tommy gara sa voiture dans l'allée des Harrison puis alla frapper à la porte. Il était un peu nerveux mais ne laissa rien paraître même quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jude resplendissante._

Tommy : Woo Jude. Tu es…magnifique !

Jude : Merci.

_Ces joues prirent un léger teint rosé tandis qu'elle lui fit un sourire avant d'attraper son sac et ses clefs._

_Tout le long du trajet, Jude insista pour savoir où il l'emmenait mais il refusa de lui dévoiler l'endroit. Cette dernière ne fut pas déçue en arrivant devant un restaurant 5étoiles. Tel un gentleman, Tommy sortit pour lui ouvrir la portière et lui tendit sa main. Il guida la jeune fille vers l'intérieur rapidement, car l'air était plus que frais dehors._

_Le réceptionniste les conduisit à leur table. Jude trouvait l'endroit magnifique, des rideaux en voiles rouge et or pendaient de chaque côtés des fenêtres, des bougies étaient placées un peu partout, ainsi que sur les tables, diffusant ainsi une lumière romantique._

Tommy : Tu aimes l'endroit?

Jude: Oui! C'est très joli et … romantique.

_Elle lança un regard en coin à Tommy qui répondit par un petit sourire gêné._

Jude : D'ailleurs, c'est en quel honneur ce dîner?

Tommy: Disons que c'est pour fêter le lancement de ton deuxième album et parce que ton single se classe déjà troisième.

Jude : Dans ce cas je devrais aussi te remercier, c'est grâce à toi si cet album est ce qu'il est Tommy…mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y'a une autre raison.

Tommy : Peut-être…

_Le serveur vint leur apporter les cartes et Tommy en profita pour lui demander d'amener une bouteille de « Château Latoure »_

_Jude attendit que le serveur reparte puis fit un sourire à Tommy tout en le regardant._

Tommy : Quoi ?

Jude : L'un des meilleurs vins rouges…

Tommy : …Je ne choisis que le meilleur Jude, tu devrais le savoir.

Jude : Je m'en rends compte ! Voitures, restaurants, vins…

Tommy : Femmes.

_Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit, tout comme ses yeux et sa gêne._

Jude : Hum…huh ! Il fait chaud ici tout à coup !

Tommy : Jude Harrison n'est pas habituée à de tels compliments ?

_Tout en disant cela, Tommy avança progressivement sa main sur la table puis commença à lentement caresser celle de Jude, sans pour autant détacher son regard du sien._

_Le serveur revint avec la bouteille de vin et le fit goûter à Jude en premier lieu. Il servit ensuite Tommy puis leur laissa la bouteille ainsi que le temps de consulter la carte._

_Une heure passa, ils terminaient leurs desserts et Tommy leurs resservit un verre de vin._

Jude : Essaierais-tu de me saouler Quincy ?

Tommy : Ca ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit Harrison.

Jude : Peut-on savoir ce qui te traverse l'esprit alors ?

_Tommy, qui venait de boire une gorgée, faillit s'étrangler._

Jude : D'accord, je vois…

Tommy : Ca m'étonnerait !

Jude : Dis moi alors Tommy…

Tommy : Garçon ! L'addition s'il vous plait.

Jude : Ne change pas de sujet.

Tommy : Tu es prête Jude, on va être en retard.

Jude : Tommy !

Tommy : Tu veux conduire ?

_La jeune fille resta sans voix._

Tommy : Jude ? C'est inquiétant quand tu ne parles plus.

Jude : Tu me proposes de conduire ta porshe ?

_Tommy émit un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel puis sortit les clefs de sa poche, les balançant devant le nez de Jude. _

_Cette dernière sauta de sa chaise pour s'en emparer._

Jude : Je suis prête !

_Ils montèrent à bord de la voiture, Jude alluma le contact et tourna la tête pour regarder Tommy._

Jude : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tommy : Ma prière !

_Jude lui donna un coup de coude avant de démarrer. _

_La fête venait à peine de démarrer à G Major, tout les invités étaient présents, il n'attendait plus que Jude qui devait faire son entrée dans 20minutes._

_La porshe noire se gara au bout du parking mais personne n'en sortit tout de suite._

Tommy : Très bien je retire ce que j'ai dit cette après midi.

Jude : De quoi tu parles ?

Tommy : Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que, Jude égal Douceur.

_Jude lui fit un sourire._

Jude : Oh ça ! Et tu attendais de me voir conduire ta voiture pour que je te le prouve ?

Tommy : En effet.

Jude : J'aurais pu te le prouver d'une autre manière.

_Tommy intrigué se rapprocha de Jude en la regardant toujours dans les yeux._

Tommy : De quelle manière ?

Jude : Oh tu as vu l'heure ? Je vais être en retard !

_Jude se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture, elle la ferma à distance quand elle entendit la portière claquer. Tommy se hâta de la rejoindre et la colla contre le mur avant de rentrer par la porte arrière de G Major._

Tommy : De quelle manière Jude ?

_Tommy la regardait, les yeux brillants. Jude ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir, au contraire elle profitait de la situation._

Jude : Tom Quincy n'aime pas les changements de sujet ?

Tommy : Jude…

Jude : …plus tard, plus tard !

_Elle se dégagea de son étreinte juste au moment ou Liam ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier leur lança un regard suspicieux mais les fit rapidement entrer._

_Jude interpréta quelques chansons de son nouvel album en terminant par « White Lines », elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Tommy et ce n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué._

Qwest : Alors ce dîner ?

Tommy : Très bon.

Qwest : Mais encore ?

Tommy : C'était un dîner entre amis rien de plus.

Qwest : Bien sur Tommy. Tu me crois vraiment bête à ce point ?

Tommy : Tu veux vraiment que je réponde la...

_Tommy passa une bonne partie de la soirée avec Qwest et Sadie qui ne cessait de flirter, tandis que Darius et Liam s'empressaient de présenter Jude à des tas de personnes importantes. _

_La fête touchait à sa fin, il était 2h du matin, Tommy sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir à qui elle appartenait. _

Jude : Quelle soirée ! Je suis crevée.

Tommy : Tu veux rentrer ?

Jude : J'aimerais bien oui.

Tommy : D'accord, attend moi ici je vais chercher nos vestes.

_Jude s'adossa à la table de mixage en attendant et se retourna pour discuter avec Qwest et sa sœur, cependant Tommy fut rapidement de retour._

Tommy : Ca te dérange si l'ont passe par chez moi avant ?

Jude : Non, j'aurais enfin l'occasion de voir où tu habites !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la porshe noire passa des barrières qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement et entra dans un immense garage où se trouvait déjà trois autres voitures et deux motos._

_Tommy fut amusé de voir l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Jude en examinant les lieux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des balles de golfs quand elle mit un pied dans le salon. Il y'avait de grands canapés en cuire à sa gauche et d'autres qui faisait face à une baie vitrée donnant sur la piscine et le jacuzzi. Un ensemble TV, HIFI se trouvait au fond à droite et derrière elle la salle à manger et la cuisine. Une cuisine aussi grande que le salon, d'un rouge moderne mélangé à du noir métallisé._

Tommy : Les chambres se trouvent à l'étage et mon studio est au sous sol.

Jude : Ton studio ! Tommy ta maison…non pardon ta forteresse est encore plus grande que mon lycée !

Tommy : Ravi que ça te plaise. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Jude : Euh, un verre d'eau.

Tommy : Je t'apporte ça, fais comme chez toi.

_Tommy partit dans la cuisine tandis que Jude resta béate devant la baie vitrée. La piscine était éclairée de spots et le jacuzzi faisait des bulles. La vue était magnifique, Jude se voyait déjà vivre ici. La jeune fille examina ensuite le meuble à côté d'elle. Une télé immense, une chaîne hifi avec un tas de boutons et une collection de disques impressionnantes. Tom Quincy ne choisissait décidément que le meilleur. _

_La photo encadrée, qui était posée sur le meuble, attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle et Tommy que Qwest avait prit un soir où ils avaient du rester tard au studio. Jude avait voulu asperger Tommy avec sa bouteille et ce dernier l'avait prit dans ses bras pour l'en empêcher._

Tommy : Jude ?

Jude : Oh! Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas entendu.

Tommy : J'ai vu oui.

_Jude prit le verre que Tommy lui tendait et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé. _

Jude : Pourquoi voulais tu passer par chez toi au faite ?

Tommy : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Jude : Ha oui ?

_Tommy posa son verre et tendit à Jude une boite qui se trouvait sur la table du salon. Intriguée, elle regarda Tommy puis ouvrit la boite délicatement. _

Jude : Oh mon dieu !

Tommy : Il te plait ?

Jude : Tommy c'est…c'est le bracelet que j'admirais depuis des mois.

Tommy : Je sais.

Jude : Merci !!

_Jude lui sauta au cou puis s'empressa de demander à Tommy de le lui mettre._

Tommy : Au faite, tu as toujours quelque chose à me montrer.

_Devant son regard interrogateur, il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas encore tout à fait de quoi il parlait._

Tommy : Avant de rentrer dans la fête, tu voulais me prouver ta douceur d'une autre manière je crois…

Jude : …et toi tu devais me dire ce qui te traversais l'esprit au restaurant.

_Jude lui répondit innocemment tout en lui faisant un sourire. _

Tommy : Les dames d'abord !

Jude : Quel gentleman.

Tommy : Toujours…

_Tommy put voir les yeux de Jude briller d'avantage quand il posa sa main sur son genou. La jeune fille s'avança tout en le fixant. La gêne ressentit plus tôt dans la soirée l'avait quitté. Elle continuait de rapprocher sa figure de la sienne, elle pouvait désormais sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Lentement elle posa les siennes sur celle de Tommy pour l'embrasser quelques secondes, humant son parfum qu'elle adorait tant. Sentant Jude se relever, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher. Il mit son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour la coller un peu plus à lui. De sa main droite, il caressait son cou, passant sa main dans les boucles dorées de celle qu'il désirait depuis tellement longtemps. Le baiser s'accentua, devenant plus passionné de minute en minute. _

_Finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent dans leur étreinte, se regardant dans les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. _

Jude : Alors tu préfères quelle manière ?

Tommy : Celle-ci sans hésiter !

_Jude ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en lui souriant._

Jude : A ton tour. A quoi pensais-tu au restaurant ?

Tommy : Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est interdit au mineur.

Jude : Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ta mise en scène impliquait une mineur.

Tommy : Hum…peut-être bien.

Jude : Alors Tommy ?

Tommy : Alors Jude ?

Jude : Très bien, si tu ne peux pas me le dire…peut-être peux tu me le montrer.

Tommy : Les lois sont faites pour être brisées !

Jude : C'est un oui…

_Jude n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tommy s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. La jeune fille n'en fut pas mécontente d'autant plus quand la bouche de son amant s'aventura dans son cou. Jude passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui massant le crâne tout en gémissant à son oreille, faisant comprendre à Tommy qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. _

_Il s'étonna quand elle coupa court à leur étreinte. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande quand cette dernière vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui et commença de nouveau à l'embrasser. Peu à peu Jude sentit les mains de Tommy passaient sous son débardeur pour lui caresser le dos. La température continua de monter jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille défasse un à un les boutons de sa chemise. _

Tommy : Je n'ai plus vraiment le courage de te ramener chez toi.

Jude : Ca tombe bien, je n'ai plus envie de rentrer…

_Tommy se leva alors du canapé, soulevant Jude en même temps. Elle attacha ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à son cou tout en rigolant. Il la tint dans ses bras tout en montant les escaliers. Arrivé dans sa chambre il donna un coup dans la porte pour la refermer et allongea Jude sur son lit. _

_Un rayon de soleil entra dans la chambre, montant peu à peu jusqu'au doux visage de la jeune fille, encore endormie. La lumière ne tarda pas à la réveiller, elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement. Jude se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité car elle réalisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête et se mit à sourire en voyant deux yeux grands ouverts qui la regardaient._

Jude : Bonjour…

Tommy : Bonjour ma belle.

_Son sourire s'accentua. Tommy caressa délicatement son doux visage puis sa main glissa sur son épaule dénudée et termina sa course sur son bras. Jude se colla un peu plus encore à lui et chercha à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres._

Tommy : Tu as bien dormie ?

_La jeune fille acquiesça puis, restant dans ses bras, elle se déplaça pour se mettre sur lui. Une fois encore elle lui donna un tendre baiser mais il l'approfondit un peu plus cette fois-ci. Il fit ensuite glisser le drap sur sa peau et caressa son dos du bout des doigts. Jude sentit des frissons la parcourir._

_Une petite heure plus tard, Jude mit un pied hors de la salle de bain. Enroulée dans une serviette, ses cheveux mouillés cascadant sur ses épaules, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la commode où Tommy lui avait laissé un de ses T-shirt assez long._

_Jude descendit ensuite dans la cuisine, pensant qu'il y serait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ne voyant personne, elle décida de descendre au sous sol, elle mourrait d'envie de voir son studio. C'est en descendant les marches qu'elle entendit une douce mélodie se mêler à la voix de … Tommy. Sans faire de bruit elle s'approcha et le vit, il avait le dos tourné à la porte. Elle en profita pour l'écouter, elle l'avait rarement entendu chanter et encore moins une chanson de sa composition._

"Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but its you I cant replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please...

Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you..."

_Tommy se retourna soudainement en entendant quelqu'un applaudir, Jude se trouvait à la porte, le regardant avec un sourire._

Tommy : Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Jude : Assez longtemps…

_Jude s'avança d'une démarche féline vers lui, elle se plaça juste devant lui, ses bras autour de son cou._

Jude : C'est toi qui as écrit cette chanson Tommy ?

Tommy : Je l'avais commencé il y'a quelque jours mais je n'arrivais pas à la terminer, il manquait quelque chose dans les paroles et dans le rythme. Et ce matin en me réveillant, en te regardant dormir, j'y ai songé et j'ai trouvé comment la terminer.

Jude : Elle est magnifique, je l'ai entendue.

Tommy : Cette chanson est pour toi mon ange. Je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi.

_Jude le regarda tendrement puis Tommy l'attrapa par la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa._

Tommy : Tu sais qu'il te va bien mon T-shirt ?!

Jude : Oui je trouve aussi !

_La jeune fille lui fit un sourire, elle rayonnait de bonheur._

Jude : Tommy

_Tommy releva la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il l'écoutait._

Jude : Je t'aime…

_Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche tout naturellement. Jude fixait toujours Tommy, elle venait de lui livrer son cœur. Elle vit l'amour au fond de ses yeux quand il la regardait et savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle attendait simplement qu'il accepte cela et qu'il le lui dise._

Tommy : Jude Harrison…je t'aime aussi.

_Il scella ses mots en lui donnant un baiser passionné. Jude avait enfin la preuve qu'elle désirait, les mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre sortir de la bouche de Tom Quincy. Elle l'aimait et maintenant elle était sur que cet amour était réciproque !_

The End


End file.
